


Наши пороки (я не умею говорить красивых слов)

by Knyazhich_Damian



Category: Now You See Me (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, Established Relationship, First Love, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Jack Wilder - Freeform, Light Angst, Love/Hate, M/M, Male Slash, Merritt McKinney - Freeform, Mini, Now You See Me - Freeform, PG, Rating: PG13, Ratings: PG, Romance, Slash, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-23 18:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11995698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knyazhich_Damian/pseuds/Knyazhich_Damian
Summary: Мерритт и Джек, находясь в бегах, не могут отделаться от навязчивого присутствия Чейза в своей жизни. Он дразнит и умело ссорит пару, и в итоге выходки младшего МакКинни приводят к тому, что Мерритт поддаётся давнему соблазну и начинает пить, а Джек невольно замечает к себе интерес со стороны Чейза и даже пробует ответить взаимностью...





	Наши пороки (я не умею говорить красивых слов)

Как Чейз нашёл их, оставалось только гадать. Не то чтобы Джек любил грешить на звёзды или на Марс в Овне, просто он искренне верил, что найти кого-либо из Всадников невозможно. К тому же, не мог же Чейз МакКинни быть умнее ФБР, журналистов и фанатов вместе взятых? Однако по тяжёлому взгляду Мерритта Джек понимал, что их родство не пустой звук, и если кто и мог найти гипнотизёра-менталиста, так это только его родной брат-близнец, не лишённый харизмы МакКинни и оттого ещё более напоминающий злобного клона-двойника. Чейз не распространялся о том, как именно миновал тюрьму и кто внёс залог, да и Всадников это едва интересовало ровно до тех пор, пока Чейз не сдал и не продал кому-либо их местонахождения. 

Джек и Мерритт после шикарного шоу в Лондоне остановились в Новом Орлеане, где когда-то, полтора года назад, давали представление, и тут они не мучились тем, что их могут узнать или сдать властям. Город был весьма своеобразным, и Всадники не боялись быть опознанными: Мерритт в своих неизменных шляпах и плащах не привлекал лишние взгляды, а Джек, надевая на нос очки, превращался в самого обычного студента, симпатичного и не более того. 

Путешествовала пара всегда вместе. Сначала как учитель и ученик, затем как любовники. На всякий случай они меняли квартиры при первом же предчувствии небезопасности, но в Новом Орлеане поначалу удалось въехать только в отель, довольно комфортабельный и приличный по цене. Именно там их и настиг Чейз МакКинни, подобно грозе посреди ясного летнего дня.

Пока Мерритт изо дня в день искал по городу у кого снять жильё, чтобы быть подальше от шумного и многолюдного отеля, его брат не давал спокойно жить Джеку. Он то и дело приставал с разговорами и шутками, всячески дразнил младшего Всадника и порой просто не давал прохода. Поначалу Уайлдер не реагировал и молчал, позже начал шипеть и пытаться устроить потасовку. Сдерживал его лишь вовремя появляющийся Мерритт, ведь драка в отеле точно привлекла бы к ним излишнее внимание.

– Я так больше не могу! – признался однажды Джек, падая на кровать в номере Мерритта.

Номера они, конечно же, снимали раздельные, но это не мешало Джеку пребывать в номере любовника чаще, чем в своём собственном. Там он только хранил вещи, переодевался и принимал душ, так как Мерритт не любил уступать ванную. 

\- Я прибью его! – добавлял Джек, зарываясь в гору подушек.

В любом другом случае такие капризы Джека только крайне позабавили бы Мерритта, но не сейчас. Он и сам был не рад своему братцу, и МакКинни ничем не мог утешить молодого друга, а тот лишь кутался в одеяло и явно пребывал в состоянии более похожем на депрессию. Уайлдер не хотел портить свои и без того непростые отношения с Мерриттом, а потому он с трудом, но молчал о том, что внимание Чейза к нему с каждым днём становилось всё более похожим на… ухаживания. 

Поначалу Джеку нравилось подобие роскоши, в которой они оказались. Несколько вычурно украшенные номера нравились ему, как и большие окна, с открывающимся видом на мрачные сырые улицы города, с которого он когда-то и начал свой путь. Он любил наблюдать за дождём, отбивающим шумный ритм по стёклам, за дождём, столь обычным для Нового Орлеана; он любил отодвигать тяжёлые шторы, которые, как ни странно, придавали номерам уют и домашний вид. Мерритт при этом правда бурчал, что Джек как ребёнок, который играет со всем, что подвернётся под руку. Уайлдер в ответ лишь фыркал, в принципе, ему нравилось напускное занудство друга.

Вечерами они с Мерриттом сидели на широкой кровати перед телевизором, и когда МакКинни ругался на всё вокруг, Джек только улыбался, а затем усаживался на любовнике верхом и дразнил его неспешными поцелуями. Ему нравилось это ворчание, да и Мерритт никогда не перебарщивал в своём занудстве. Против своей воли Уайлдер сильно привязался к старшему напарнику: он уже и не представлял, как жить без опеки любовника, пусть неявной, но ощущающейся во всём. Да даже без занудного бубнежа над ухом жизнь стала бы не той, как и без колких шуток и насмешек. 

Они были довольны обществом друг друга и городом, в котором оказались. Ровно до того дня, пока их не настиг Чейз. Он был во всём и везде: каждый день он возникал то перед Джеком, то перед братом, ненавязчиво говорил плохо замаскированные под заботу гадости и пытался внести разлад в отношения пары. Мерритт лишь поджимал губы, понимая, что они ограничены в передвижениях, и что лучшим способом побега окажется новое жильё подальше от отеля. Он улыбался и не терял надежды. 

И всё же постепенно гипнотизёр уставал. Уставал от брата, преследований и бега по городу в поисках жилья. Выпивать он стал чаще, а вот усердия в поиске квартиры у него явно поубавилось. Джек его не винил, и терпеливо делал по утрам крепкий кофе на двоих, старался поддержать и утешить, но что-то менялось и от их беспечного счастья не осталось и следа.

В одно такое утро, когда Джек выскользнул из номера, чтобы воспользоваться в коридоре электрическим чайником, его и настиг Чейз. С самодовольной улыбкой он выплыл из-за поворота, и Уайлдер, вздохнув, только закатил глаза в ожидании очередных неприятных подколов. Он не понимал, почему в Чейзе нет и доли очарования Мерритта. Хоть он хорошо одевался, широко улыбался, выглядел достойно, и всё же было в нём что-то настолько отталкивающее, что Джека воротила от одного его, казалось бы, идеального вида. При этом он безумно любил мужчину с точно такой же внешностью.

\- А я понял, - внезапно сказал Джек, предупреждая попытку Чейза поддеть первым. - У тебя отсутствие интеллекта на лице написано. А то я всё думаю, чем ты меня так бесишь. 

Как и следовало ожидать, МакКинни только широко улыбнулся и ещё более лукаво глянул на парнишку, облокачиваясь плечом о стену и с интересом переводя взгляд на чашку в руках Джека. Конечно же он знал, что Мерритт начал выпивать, ведь он сам приложил к этому руку. 

\- На моём лице интеллекта побольше, чем у тебя будет, - ответил он довольно мягко и даже ласково. – По крайней мере, он у меня есть, как и образование, чем не сказать о тебе, Джеки.

Щёки Уайлдера вспыхнули румянцем. Если он чего и не любил, то его темы, касающейся отсутствия у него образования. Темы, к слову, крайне секретной. Он понятия не имел, откуда Чейз об этом знает, но надеялся, что при других Всадниках это не всплывёт. 

\- А тебе, нравится вот так вот готовить кофе? – мурлыкающим тоном осведомился Чейз. – Растворимый, горелый, дешёвый. Ты ведь привык к другим более дорогим отелям без ярких этикеток и розеток в коридоре, к настоящему кофе, не так ли? Уверен, тебе раньше оплачивали более дорогие номера.

\- Что? – вскинулся Джек, возмущённо уставившись на злобного двойника Мерритта, не понимая, не намекал ли Чейз, что его кто-то когда-то покупал. – Что ты имеешь в виду? 

\- Да, мне тоже интересно, - раздался голос за спиной Уайлдера, и Джек вздрогнул, понимая, что Мерритт мог услышать всё, что до этого довольно громко озвучил его братец.

Уайлдер обернулся, взволнованно смотря на любовника, а тот, со следами вчерашней попойки и недосыпа на лице, не сводил сурового взгляда с Чейза. Впервые Джек видел, что Мерритт надел мятую рубаху и столь неаккуратно заправил её в брюки: казалось, что МакКинни стоит всего в шаге от опасной ямы под названием «пьянство». 

\- Ты на что намекаешь? – переспросил он у брата, игнорируя присутствие Джека.

\- А ты спроси у своего парня, насколько ты у него первый, и чем он зарабатывал раньше, с его тягой к учёбе, - усмехнулся Чейз и помахал рукой, разворачиваясь спиной. – Чао, Джеки! Извини, если сболтнул лишнего. Увидимся!

Уже в номере Джек раздражённо стукнул чашкой с кофе о стол и всплеснул руками. Он не понимал, почему Мерритт бесится и мечется по комнате, как раненый зверь, если даже идиоту было ясно, что Чейз врёт о нём. Точнее о его связях. Однако МакКинни принялся одеваться, словно торопился куда-то, при этом он старательно отводил взгляд и упрямо молчал, словно всего пару недель назад у них ещё не было всё хорошо. 

\- Он дразнит тебя! – заверил Джек несколько раздражённо. – Разве ты не видишь? Что он шепчет тебе, когда перехватывает в коридорах? Почему ты даже не смотришь на меня?

\- Вижу, - огрызнулся Мерритт, накидывая уличный плащ. – Как и то, что ты врёшь мне. Ты же говорил, что окончил колледж. Это не так?

Он обернулся, внимательно и выжидающе смотря на парня. Джек растерялся и даже запнулся: как он мог объяснить, что ему просто стыдно было говорить правду? При первой встрече и начале их общей работы все, Атлас, Мерритт и Хенли, демонстрировали то, насколько они умные, талантливые и взрослые. Что же должен был сказать он, младший из Всадников?.. 

\- Ну, допустим, не окончил! – ответил Джек, сдавшись и передёрнув плечами. – Но ведь…

\- Ты врал, - перебил Мерритт и направился к двери. – Только ли в этом, Джек?

Подобное начинало откровенно злить. Джек нахмурился и догнал любовника, преграждая ему путь к двери, чтобы не дать сбежать и напиться вместо того, чтобы нормально и по-взрослому поговорить. 

\- Слушай, если бы ты сдержал обещание и нашёл нам жильё, мы бы избавились от вечного контроля Чейза! – заметил Уайлдер. – Он и про тебя много чего говорит, чтобы ты знал. Но я не верю и не тяну все эти сплетни к нам в кровать! 

\- Да? – театрально спросил Мерритт и вскинул брови. – Жильё, говоришь? А я что делаю, цыплёнок? Я протираю ноги день за днём в чёртовых поисках!

\- А ты пьёшь! – раздражённо сорвался Джек уже не контролирующий себя. – Ты пьёшь и жалеешь себя, вместо того, чтобы реально что-то сделать для нас! 

Мерритт поражённо замер, а Уайлдер и сам испугался того, что наговорил. Выдохнув и уткнувшись лицом в ладони, он успокоился и тихо извинился, однако Мерритт, мягко отстранив его, покинул номер.

 

МакКинни не вернулся до самого вечера, и Джек, огорчённый ссорой и вероятными последствиями, спустился в холл, откуда доносилась громкая музыка. В самом разгаре была тематическая вечеринка, и то тут, то там Уайлдер натыкался на раскрашенных и разряженных в ведьм и демонов людей, на пугающие маски, и это, как ни странно, немного подняло ему настроение. 

За пару часов народа столпилось столько, что Джек не сразу смог пройти к бару, чтобы его не толкнули или не задели. Звучала громкая музыка, молодые парни и девушки танцевали и кричали, наблюдая за чем, Уайлдер только тихо посмеивался. Сам он давно забыл о таких вечеринках, оставив их в шальной юности. Заказав выпивку, он осмотрелся, понимая, что при таком мигающем свете никто уж точно не обратит на него внимания и не узнает лица, и расслабленно выдохнул, отдыхая в клубах ароматного дыма. Когда согревающий напиток обжёг горло, Джека резко развернули и вовлекли в поцелуй. Уайлдер заметил, что это был его Мерритт, а потому охотно обнял неожиданно трезвого любовника за шею и потёрся о него всем телом, словно извиняясь за сказанное утром, а тот нежно погладил его по спине. Прикосновения и ласка МакКинни были непривычно мягкими, Джек даже поплыл от такой нежности, как внезапно Мерритт отстранился и непривычно плотоядно улыбнулся.

\- Теперь у тебя есть выбор, красавчик, - противный до омерзения мурлыкающий голос заставил Джека вздрогнуть. 

Уайлдер резко отстранился, поражённо смотря, как Чейз снимает шляпу, демонстрируя его взору намного более пышную шевелюру, чем была у Мерритта. Но не успел он броситься с гневными обвинениями на мерзавца, как тот помахал кому-то за его спиной, и Джек, похолодев, обернулся. В дверях стоял изумлённый Мерритт, и с его позиции недавний поцелуй было прекрасно видно. В ту же секунду он исчез, и Джек кинулся сквозь толпу, но когда добрался до выхода улицу, МакКинни и след простыл.

\- Джек, послушай, - окликнул его Чейз, нагоняя парнишку и хватая его за руку.

\- Да пошёл ты! – вывернулся Уайлдер, раздражённо вырывая руку и с трудом сдерживаясь, чтобы не начать драку. – Урод! Зачем ты влезаешь в наши отношения?!

\- Джек! – прикрикнул на него Чейз, и в его глазах что-то переменилось: от былой насмешки не осталось и следа. – Тебе же понравилось со мной. Я прекрасно знаю, что Мерритт грубый, несдержанный. Он ведёт себя как дикарь, от него каждый день воняет спиртным. Он был хоть раз нежен с тобой?

\- Я не нуждаюсь в нежности, - довольно грубо прервал эти речи Уайлдер, но про себя отметил, что тот не так уж и не прав.

\- Джек, от Мерритта многие уходили, и я знаю почему, - спокойно ответил Чейз, чуть приподнимая брови. – Ты ищешь заботы и любви, но он даёт… грубость и отчуждённость. Ты для него мальчишка, просто юнец. Он пьёт, а тут такой очаровательный ты рядом. Понимаешь ли…

\- Да пошёл ты… - прошептал Джек, отталкивая Чейза с дороги и возвращаясь в отель.

***

 

\- Да расслабься, братец! – весело сказал Чейз, похлопав Мерритта по плечу на другой вечер, когда они решили выяснить отношения.

Мерритт так и не вернулся в номер, не желая сталкиваться с Джеком. Однако надо было что-то делать, и он, шатаясь неподалёку от отеля, поймал Чейза и предложил выпить. Они сидели у барной стойки в небольшом ночном клубе и неспешно распивали виски, наблюдая, как вокруг ходят парочки или полуобнажённые юноши и девушки в коже. Мерритт выглядел отстранённым, словно едва ли его интересовало хоть что-то вкруг. Позже они переместились на диваны, где продолжили разговор. 

\- Джек всегда был неподходящей для тебя парой… - добавил Чейз с умным видом.

\- Я же не дурак, - перебил Мерритт, бросая на родственника яростный взгляд. – И понимаю, что ты просто застал Джека врасплох тем поцелуем. Он меня не предавал.

\- Но ты этого боишься! – заметил Чейз, игриво перегнувшись через стол и щёлкнув брата по носу. – Большая часть твоих пассий, - начал он театрально и закончил уже особенно восторженно. – Перебегали ко мне! Их сложно винить, ведь ты грубиян, Мердведь. К тому же, - добавил он, подняв палец. – Я рассказал малышу Джеку о всех твоих маленьких пороках. Он мальчик свободолюбивый, к чему ему тотальный контроль? 

Мерритт хмыкнул и отвёл взгляд. Чейз делал всё, чтобы окончательно разрушить их отношения с Джеком. И, как ни печально, ему это почти что удалось всего за полторы недели. Мерритт пил и с каждым днём всё сильнее игнорировал любовника, а Уайлдер целовался с другим и даже этого не замечал. 

\- Зачем? – спросил Мерритт, задумчиво нахмурившись и прокрутив в руках пустой бокал. – Он ведь тебе не нужен, как и все до него. 

\- Напротив, - Чейз поднял руку. – Поначалу я просто хотел насолить вам, но теперь Джек очень мне нравится. Красивый, обаятельный, подвижный и сообразительный. Я бы попробовал быть с ним, вдруг повезёт. И попрошу не мешать, когда я буду утешать его в своих объятиях… О, привет!

Мерритт, удивлённый тем, как внезапно прервалась мерзкая речь брата, вскинул голову и обернулся, следя за его довольным взглядом. В ту же секунду его решительно дёрнули за ворот, заставляя подняться на ноги, и Мерритт не сразу узнал в наглеце своего Джека.

\- Тут кто-то случайно не меня утешать собрался? – осведомился он, прицокнув языком и обернувшись к Чейзу, обдавая его недобрым взглядом.

Чуть встряхнув вставшего и удивлённого таким наглым отношением Мерритта, Джек поджал губы и прошептал едва слышно уже любовнику:

\- Ты снова пьян… Сколько можно, Мерритт?

Выражение лица Джека изменилось, смягчилось и приобрело обеспокоенное выражение, только вот Мерритта это разозлило ещё больше. Это бесило, что Джек не извинился за поцелуй, бесила слежка и столь своевольное поведение мальчишки. Казалось, что былые чувства к этому парню обратились во что-то обратное и отталкивающее. Чейз также поднялся на ноги, внимательно наблюдая за размолвкой, а заодно и следя, чтобы на них никто не обращал особого внимания. Уайлдер устроил руки на плечах любовника, а тот грубо перехватил его за запястья и сжал, нарочно причиняя боль. 

\- Какого чёрта ты так меня вздёрнул? – яростно прошептал он, встряхнув парня. – Не смей так со мной обращаться, понял, малец?

Джек явно растерялся от подобной агрессии, а потому не стал провоцировать развитие конфликта. Он попытался выкрутиться из хватки, но поняв, что лучше не сопротивляться, просто спокойно добавил:

\- Пошли домой, - отчётливо произнёс Джек, смотря Мерритту в глаза. – Пойдём, обсудим всё…

Однако МакКинни легко оттолкнул от себя парня, демонстративно взял со стола очередной бокал и выпил содержимое. Джек поморщился и отошёл, воспринимая подобный жест как плевок, но что хуже всего, он практически не узнавал в этом человеке своего Мерритта. 

\- Ты жалок… - прошептал он. – Что с тобой стало?

\- Это мне парень, едва окончивший школу, говорит? – прищурился МакКинни, указывая пальцем на Уайлдера. – Сосунок, который сопли каждый раз разводит: «это я не могу, это я не буду!», м? 

Джек замер с приоткрытым ртом. Внезапно в порыве обиды и ярости он с силой толкнул любовника в плечи, и Мерритт замахнулся в ответ, словно намеревался ударить, но его руку вовремя перехватил подоспевший Чейз.

\- Тише, тише, Мердведь! – успокаивающе проворковал он, сжимая руку брата и явно спасая шокированного этим Джека. – Без рукоприкладства. 

\- Ты как себя ведёшь? – продолжал отчитывать Мерритт Джека, смотря на него поверх плеча брата. – Я тебя сейчас под холодный душ засуну, и ты будешь сидеть там, пока вся дурь не выветрится, понял?! Мы с тобой и правда разные, Джек. И дело не в возрасте, просто тебе надо найти партнёра по уму.

\- Моего ума хватает не напиваться в хлам, словно последнему алкашу! – зло процедил Джек в ответ. – Ты однажды уже пропил все: достоинство, жизнь, карьеру… и теперь решил всё повторить?

Это явно оказалось ударом ниже пояса. Смотреть на предателя братца, как и на любовника, скорее уже бывшего, было невыносимо, и Мерритт, оттолкнув Чейза, добавил, обращаясь к Уайлдеру:

\- Тебе плевать с кем из нас быть, - прошептал Мерритт. – Вот и оставайся.

С этими словами он покинул клуб. Чейз обернулся к Джеку, снял пиджак и заботливо накинул его на плечи парня, непривычно мрачного и молчаливого. Тот проигнорировал жест заботы, погружённый в свои мысли и переживания, лишь поджатые губы выдавали его настроение. 

\- Не слушай его, - мягко произнёс Чейз. – У Мерритта всегда были проблемы с алкоголем. Ему нельзя пить, он сразу несёт чушь.

\- Ты приложил к этому руку, - тихо отозвался Уайлдер и сделал шаг назад. 

\- А тебе нужен столь слабый и неуверенный в себе партнёр? – спросил Чейз, вскидывая брови.

***

 

Утро встретило Мерритта сильнейшей головной болью. Поморщившись, он встал и с трудом добрёл до туалета, где его вывернуло из-за отравления спиртным. С трудом умывшись и приняв душ, он оделся и только тогда задумался о том, где и с кем бросил Джека накануне. С Чейзом в клубе. Мысленно пожелав им счастливого совместного пути, МакКинни упал на кровать и закрыл глаза. 

Джек не был достоин его стараний и переживаний. Необразованный, глупый парень, соблазнивший его, затем и Чейза. Сколько таких было вокруг? Уймы! Бери, не хочу.

Именно так думал Мерритт, пока вдруг не распахнул глаза и не встал. Только сейчас он в полной мере осознал, что натворил. Шатающейся походкой он подошёл к зеркалу и увидел себя таким, каким не видел уже много лет. Что его сломало? Чейз? Вечное превосходство брата? Его полные яда слова? Его интерес к Уайлдеру? Когда рядом был Джек, когда он смеялся и улыбался, Мерритту было плевать на Чейза. Он ощущал себя лучшим человеком в мире. 

\- Ну ты и дурак… - прошептал Мерритт своему отражению. 

Подойдя к бару, он вытащил бутылку с виски, откупорил её и хотел сделать глоток, чтобы собраться и придумать, как вернуть Джека. Ведь вечером он не только наговорил парнишке гадостей, но и замахнулся на него. Замахнулся. Рука дрогнула, пока Мерритт напряжённо смотрел на откупоренную бутылку. После долгих размышлений он с грохотом разбил её об пол и решил, что пришло время вернуться в мир живых.

***

 

\- Мои вещи, - начал было Джек, однако Чейз указал на чемодан. – О, спасибо.

Они сидели в номере Чейза, и Джек напряжённо сжимал в руках трубку. Телефон Дэнни не отвечал, однако Уайлдер был уверен, что друг примет его, пусть даже и без предупреждения. Оставалось лишь купить билет на самолёт, с чем младший МакКинни вызвался разобраться сам. 

В тот вечер после ссоры Чейз вывел Уайлдера из клуба и подселил его к себе, при этом вёл он себя галантно и заботливо. Заказал в номер ужин, одолжил свои вещи. Ненароком он касался плеч или рук Уайлдера, и прикосновения эти были мягкими и тёплыми, такими, какими никогда не были у Мерритта. Они долго говорили, и Джек не сразу понял, как поддался навстречу поцелую.

Утром Чейз сам сходил в номер Джека и собрал его вещи, а затем предложил выбрать билет на самолёт. Он ухаживал за парнем, вёл себя достойно и внезапно вызвал у Уайлдера симпатию.

\- И всё же я не понимаю… - прошептал Джек, смотря на телефон в своих руках.

\- Возможно это первый шаг к доверию, - улыбнулся Чейз, весело смотря на парнишку.

\- Нет, прости… - Джек улыбнулся. – Я с тобой… никогда.

\- Всякое возможно, Джек, - хитро усмехнулся Чейз, садясь рядом с гостем. Он чуть наклонился, опаляя дыханием и мягко перебирая губами чужие губы, и Уайлдер, против своих слов, ответил на поцелуй и даже углубил его. 

Чейз наслаждался им, и Джек прекрасно это понимал. Подобная мягкость была приятна, и парень положил ладонь на чужое колено и поддался ещё ближе, однако внезапно внутри болезненно кольнуло. 

Мерритт.

Уайлдер отстранился с виноватой улыбкой и откинулся на спинку дивана, уставившись в потолок. По телевизору монотонно рассказывали о новостях, и Джек не понимал, когда всё пошло не так. По-хорошему следовало пнуть Чейза и бросить его за всю эту историю, но без него у Уайлдера не было даже шанса отправиться к Дэнни или Дилану, - все деньги остались у Мерритта.

Кто-то тактично постучал, и Чейз, скользнув пальцами по щеке парня, встал и пошёл к двери. 

\- Уходи отсюда… - услышал Джек голос Чейза, и раздался звук удара.

Уайлдер вскинул голову и увидел вошедшего в номер Мерритта. Он был одет с иголочки, выглядел свежим и бодрым, а вот Чейз держался за разбитый нос и гундося ругался непередаваемым лексиконом. Уайлдер даже не успел опомниться, как Мерритт схватил его за предплечье, поднял на ноги и уволок в коридор, подальше от ругающегося Чейза.

\- Да отпусти меня! – вырвался Джек и развернулся, намереваясь вернуться в номер, как внезапно МакКинни снова поймал его.

\- Её звали Лесли, - внезапно заговорил он, и Уайлдер замер в шаге от двери. Мерритт всё ещё удерживал его за руку, но не так, как накануне, и Джек вполне бы мог вырваться, если бы захотел – Мою жену. Она была молода, красива, талантлива. Ты бы слышал её смех, Джек! Её тёмные волосы буквально сияли в лучах утреннего солнца. Она всегда ходила на мои шоу, подбадривала нас с Чейзом и была нашим первым фанатом. Мы отдыхали и отмечали успехи втроём, мы дружили и были семьёй, а потом я застал её в его постели.

Джек молча обернулся, бросая на Мерритта хмурый, но заинтересованный взгляд. Никогда раньше они не говорили о бывших, тем более о бывших МакКинни. Он всегда был слишком горд, чтобы рассказывать о неудачах вслух. 

\- Она сказала, - продолжил Мерритт, опуская взгляд, усмехаясь и разводя руками. – Что Чейз более умный и организованный, более… приспособленный к получению прибыли. Мы развелись, а я простил брата, ведь он бросил Лесли, чтобы якобы не причинять мне боль, - по тону мужчины стало ясно, что сам он в подобное едва ли верит. - Затем была Роуз. Её я любил безмерно, да и у Чейза была на тот момент дама сердца, так что я отчасти успокоился и убедил себя быть увереннее в себе. Вот их я застал уже втроём, Джек. А на утро Чейз пропал. С деньгами, чеками… со всем. Роуз исчезла вместе с ним. И я… тогда впервые попробовал напиться и забыться. Ты бы знал, как это помогло!

Джек невольно сжался от холодка в коридоре, но откровения Мерритта для него сейчас были куда важнее личного дискомфорта. Он повёл плечами и откинулся спиной на стену, представляя, как больно тому было пережить двойное предательство. 

\- Я пил, - продолжил Мерритт, отведя взгляд и тяжело вздохнув. – Пил и пил, пока не опустился на дно. Я был жалок. И тогда я понял, что надо сдохнуть на мусорке или подняться. Одному, с самого начала. И я сделал это, сделаю и сейчас, если дашь шанс.

Он поднял на Джека взгляд и чуть приподнял брови, словно намекая, что ждёт ответа. Парень же переваривал всё услышанное, пытаясь сопоставить прошлое с настоящим. 

\- То есть… - произнёс он задумчиво. – Они бросали тебя? Но я не…

\- Я знаю, знаю, что ты меня не бросал и не предавал, – поморщился Мерритт, перебивая. - Просто присутствие Чейза, его вечные подкаты к тебе, всё это… сработало, как рефлекс. И я снова схватился за бутылку, за что мне безумно стыдно перед тобой. Начинаешь с маленькой дозы, потом нужно больше и больше, а там и вовсе просыхать не хочется, лишь бы не страдать. Я едва не упустил тебя… Да ты уже даже оказался в номере Чейза!

\- Я целовался с ним, - признался Уайлдер, вскидывая голову и смотря на бывшего любовника с горечью.

\- Я знаю. Сам видел, - ответил тот. 

\- Нет, после того случая. Вчера и сегодня, - Джек посмотрел в сторону двери номера Чейза. – Мы целовались. 

Мерритт, поняв, что произошло, поджал губы и отвёл взгляд. Едва ли он собирался винить кого-то в случившемся и в своих ошибках. Сам оттолкнул близкого человека, причём не просто оттолкнул, а практически передал в чужие руки. 

\- Если это твой выбор, я не буду мешать, - хрипло сказал он. – Хотя… стоп, буду!

Джек удивлённо поднял голову, а Мерритт резко приблизился, буквально вжимая парня собой в стену. Уайлдер ощутил запах парфюма и свежести, а не спиртного, как до этого, и понял, что возможно его напарник и правда решил побороть свой главный порок и вернуться. 

\- Чёрта с два я так легко дам тебе уйти, - продолжил Мерритт, сжимая рубашку на груди Джека. – Ты всё ещё мой парень. И… и…

Он запнулся, явно не в силах подобрать слова. К его удивлению Джек не отстранился и не попытался вырваться. Он лишь доверчиво глянул на того, кого когда-то любил и произнёс:

\- И? – подтолкнул он, смотря на мужчину с надеждой.

\- И… я не умею говорить красивых слов! – раздражённо всплеснул руками МакКинни, отпуская парнишку. - Но если есть хотя бы шанс вернуть тебя…

\- А я и не уходил, - заметил Уайлдер. – Просто ты предпочел мне выпивку. Ты едва не ударил меня, Мерритт. 

\- Нет, нет, что ты… - МакКинни обхвати ладонями лицо парнишки и прошептал это в его губы. – Джек, нет. Я тебя пальцем не трону, ты… ты… Этого больше не повторится, я больше не схожу с ума. Парень, тебя я отпустить не могу, только не тебя и не сейчас. И никогда вообще! 

\- А ты простишь меня? – чуть нахмурился Уайлдер, обхватывая своими руками пальцы любовника. – Простишь то, что я сделал?

\- А ты простишь? – вопросом на вопрос ответил Мерритт. – Я виноват сильнее тебя. 

Джек немного нервно усмехнулся. Чуть подумав, он шагнул вперёд и обхватил любовника за шею, прижимаясь к нему всем телом и ощущая небывалое облегчение. Мерритт тут же обнял его, успокаивающе поглаживая и крепко прижимая к груди. Он знал, что должен хоть раз сказать это вслух, знал, но не мог справиться с закоренелыми убеждениями. 

\- Я… я… - всё же начал он, на что Джек отстранился и тихо засмеялся. – Не смейся! Сейчас, погоди… Я… твою мать, Уайлдер, люблю я тебя, и иди к чёрту с этими душевными порывами! Точнее, только попробуй уйти, я тебя за шкирку и домой, ясно?

Джек на мгновение растерялся от признания, а затем рассмеялся в ответ на тираду. Только сейчас Мерритт понял, как ему не хватало этого смеха, счастливой улыбки и пьянящей красоты Джека. Он и сам привязался к подопечному: никто никогда не вносил в его жизнь столько красок, как Джек, такой молодой, непосредственно юный и счастливый, заряжающий своим позитивом изо дня в день. 

\- Грёбанный лисёнок, - пробубнил МакКинни. – Откуда ты такой взялся?

\- Приму за комплимент, - мурлыкнул Джек, но тут же отстранился, заметив, как за ними наблюдает Чейз.

Младший МакКинни с разбитым носом усмехнулся и прицокнул языком, однако Мерритт притянул к себе Уайлдера, согревая его в объятиях и давая понять, что больше друга не отпустит. 

\- Наныл про все свои обидки, Мердведь? Джеки, а может, подумаешь? – спросил Чейз. – Он ещё не раз и не два схватится за бутылку, уверяю.

Джек взволнованно глянул на Мерритта и красноречиво нахмурился.

\- Больше никогда, обещаю, - произнёс тот, и Джек, тут же счастливо улыбнувшись, ткнулся носом в щёку любовника. Он больше даже не думал о Чейзе и его показной нежности в свой адрес. Всё это было лишь ошибочным порывом, в отличии от чувств к Мерритту. 

Уверенный взгляд гипнотизёра, его сильные руки и знакомый запах одеколона были непередаваемым коктейлем. Джек едва ли не замурлыкал, растворяясь во всём этом и ощущая, как быстрее забилось в груди сердце. Пожалуй, он впервые так влюбился в кого-то.

Нежность Уайлдера, его обожающие взгляды действовали на МакКинни волшебно. Наблюдая за податливым лисёнком, он едва ли мог понять, с чего вообще начал пить. Он был лучшим, самым счастливым, и Джек, его Джек, никогда бы его не предал

\- Прости, брат, - пожал плечами Мерритт и улыбнулся так, как не улыбался давно. – Но подойдёшь к моему парню ещё раз – точно сломаю тебе нос.

Чейз усмехнулся и демонстративно выпнул в коридор чемодан Джека, после чего закрыл дверь. Уайлдер понял, что скорее всего младший МакКинни выпнул бы точно так же и его из своей жизни, если бы они сошлись. По грустному лицу любимого парня, Мерритт понял, о чём тот думает и сказал:

\- Он всегда был таким. Отобрать у меня внимание родителей, игрушку, книжку, друзей, деньги, известность… любимых, - Мерритт усмехнулся. – Только их я сам ему в руки не толкал. А тебя, преданного и верного уличного лисёнка, едва не отдал добровольно.

\- Уличного лисёнка? – хитро усмехнулся Уайлдер, игриво щурясь. – Надеюсь моего лисьего обаяния хватит, чтобы упросить тебя, перекатить мой чемодан обратно.

Джек плавно отстранился, а Мерритт закатил глаза и прошептал: «засранец». Он взял чемодан любовника и двинулся следом за Уайлдером, как внезапно замер и задумался. 

\- А твои пороки? – внезапно спросил МакКинни и остановился. – Я вот могу отчаяться и начать пить. У меня в квартирах срач, я грубиян, циник и неряха. А ты?

Мерритт призывающее вскинул брови, и Джек облизнул губы, после чего коварно улыбнулся.

\- А я часто вру, чтобы показаться лучше, чем я есть, - ответил он, ощущая, как горят щёки. - Бросил учёбу, сбежал из дома, прихватив деньги из родительского кошелька. И я… - он внезапно хитро глянул на Мерритта. – Люблю грубость, отдавая предпочтение ей, а не нежности.

МакКинни усмехнулся. Джек протянул руку, и Мерритт сжал её, уводя любовника за собой.


End file.
